The present invention relates to the field of communications, and, more particularly, to mobile terminals.
To provide wireless communications capability to an electronic device, such as a personal computer, not including such a capability, a modem may be coupled to the electronic device. Both internal modems, installed to an internal bus of the electronic device, and external modem devices are available. External interfaces to the electronic device may include, for example, a universal serial bus (USB).
Currently, USB dongle moderns are gaining acceptance for mobile computing applications with laptop computers and the like. There is a desire to produce the smallest (most compact) product for such applications. However, the incorporation of several antenna systems (including main—cellular, diversity, global positioning system (GPS), and/or wireless local area network (WLAN) applications) may greatly impact the overall size of the product.